


this was a bad idea

by TheDarkOverlord



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chandler is a useless lesbian, Chandler's POV, F/F, F/M, Oneshot, Song is Bad Idea by Girl in Red, Songfic, chansaw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkOverlord/pseuds/TheDarkOverlord
Summary: This can't last... but oh, Heather wants it to.
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Heather Duke & Heather McNamara & Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke/Heather McNamara (Implied/Background), Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Series: One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950541
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	this was a bad idea

_It was a bad idea calling you up_   
_Was such a bad idea, 'cause now I'm even more lost_

"Veronica," Heather called, tossing her hair back and scanning the crowd for a hint of the girl's familiar electric blue. "Veronica!" Her footsteps were slightly unsteady, and her vision wasn't quite focusing properly. _Fucking Jell-O shots._ She shook her head, snapping from her daze and pushing through the crowd toward the bar. Anyone foolish enough to not flee from her warpath received a terrifying glare and a kick to the shins hard enough to break the skin, much to the amusement of the watching partygoers.

Heather and Heather were sitting next to each other, downing shot after shot while flirting with Kurt and Ram--clearly, the school's quarterback and linebacker thought they were scoring tonight, judging from the excited expressions on their faces. When they noticed Heather's approach, their smiles only grew. The two of them exchanged an anticipatory glance, and, as if reading each other's minds, simultaneously poured a shot of vanilla vodka. Heather's favorite.

"Heyyyy Heatherrr," They held out the shot glasses to her, grinning. "You finally joined us!"

Rolling her eyes, Heather sighed to herself. It's not like they hadn't tried this before, in fact they'd been trying this at _literally every party_ for months, and it had only gotten them laid once. _Still_ , she mused, _I'm never opposed to some good ol' vanilla vodka_. She'd humor the brutes, they'd poured the shots specifically for her, after all. After a short amount of deliberation, she took one shot glass in each hand, downing them one right after the other.

Slamming the glasses down on the bar, she slid them over to Kurt in a single, practiced motion. Fumbling, he dropped one, and Heather sighed. While she would've expected the sound of glass bouncing off tile, instead she saw Ram having unceremoniously flung himself to the floor, dragging Kurt with him. Shockingly enough, they actually managed to save both glasses from breaking. Resting her forehead on her hand, she didn't even bother looking at the two as an impromptu wrestling match started, right there on the floor.

"Christ," Duke shook her head, eyes glued to the boys. "I can't believe this is happening _again_." Heather rolled her eyes, grabbing the shot glass Kurt had managed to save and filling it to the brim with more vanilla vodka. She drained it wordlessly, before filling it up again and sliding it over to Duke, who shot her a grateful look, chugging it herself. Mac simply giggled nervously, seeming vaguely concerned for Kurt's safety--he was, after all, her boyfriend, even if she didn't like him all that much.

"Mac?" The blonde's attention turned to Duke, who'd refilled the shot glass with vodka and was currently holding it out to her. "Thanks." She replied, giving the girl a sunny smile. Heather fidgeted, distracted. Not even the unmistakable _crunch_ of glass against flesh--likely the loss of the second shot glass, judging by the loud yelps of Kurt and Ram--was enough to snap her from her brooding. Even in her inebriated haze, she was worried, and, though she'd never admit it, maybe a little jealous--where the hell had Veronica gone? 

_It was a bad idea to think you were the one_   
_Was such a bad idea, 'cause now everything's wrong_

The party continued, and, after a good few more shots, Heather had managed to push Veronica from her mind. She was still nowhere to be seen, but that was _fine_. She didn't need her anyway, it's not like she'd been expecting... nevermind. Mac grabbed her hand, whirling her around on the dance floor on unsteady feet. The blonde smiled brightly, and Heather, despite herself, smiled back. Duke approached, carrying two shot glasses--one red, one yellow. Color coded, as with most things the Heathers did.

"Jell-O shots!" Mac exclaimed brightly, grabbing the yellow one and finishing it in a single gulp. Heather followed suit with the red, slamming the emptied glass on a nearby table and continuing to dance drunkenly. Soon, the Heathers had formed their usual group in the middle of the dance floor, an impenetrable circle that nobody at Westerburg would dare intrude upon uninvited. Although they'd generally allow some guys--namely Kurt and Ram--to join in, those two were off doing god knows what. Hopefully getting medical attention, since they were both bleeding from the crushed shot glass.

Honestly though, it was a welcome change to not have them dancing poorly and constantly trying to convince the Heathers to sleep with them. Not just one Heather, but all three. In their absence, Heather was able to have a lot more fun than she would otherwise, and it seemed to be the same way for Mac and Duke. All that was missing was Veronica, which perturbed Heather far more than she'd like to admit. She'd come with them to the party, then promptly disappeared--that wouldn't do, certainly not in the future.

It's not as if Veronica was new to partying, she'd come to quite a few by this point, so she should know the drill. That, along with the unbelievable amount of alcohol coursing through her veins, was the only reason Heather wasn't panicking. Thinking of Veronica though... that wasn't something she should be doing. Not here, not now. She moved as if on autopilot, danced as if it were her only care in the world, all the while fighting to keep her thoughts away from a certain brunette girl.

 _I don't know what I expected._ Heather reprimanded herself sternly, the music coursing through her body, her brain. The rhythm was what mattered, the steady beat of the music that played on through the night. Not what might happen afterwards. _Shit._ With that thought, heat rose to her cheeks and she blinked, suddenly flustered and nervous. Before she could forcefully change the subject of her thoughts, she saw her--Veronica, clutching a half-empty bottle of vodka to her chest. Caramel flavored, her favorite.

Heather smiled at the sight of the girl, glad to finally see her again. Before she could walk over and ask what she'd been doing, a person shifted in front of her and she saw who Veronica was speaking with. Her blood boiled, and her stormy grey gaze hardened, icy. "It's _him_." She spat, talking to herself more than anything else. Mac and Duke heard, immediately ceasing their dancing and turning to see what she was looking at. Despite their obviously inebriated states, they all knew exactly who Heather was referring to--some things are ruled by instinct alone, and one of those things is obeying Heather Chandler.

"Oh God, Veronica's been with psycho trenchcoat kid all night?" Duke sneered, crossing her arms and standing beside Heather. Mac followed suit, standing on her other side and smirking. This was standard Heathers formation, and the students of Westerburg whispered to one another. After all, anything they did was gossip material, especially if it involved their most recent member, Veronica Sawyer.

"If she wanted to sleep with someone _that_ badly, she should've just gone off with Ram." Mac snarked, raising an eyebrow and giving JD her most condescending look. "He's not even that good looking, she'd be better off fucking Creepy Steve." Her words were biting, although her tone was bright--McNamara, though the kindest of the Heathers, wasn't exactly renowned for her mercy on the losers. They weren't even worth the effort the majority of the time, but both her and Duke knew well that sometimes you had to be mean in order to get your way.

In their case, it was Chandler's way or the highway, and it was quite clear which one the Heathers chose. Chandler seemed momentarily satisfied with the other two's obedience, before her gaze landed on JD again and her expression grew sour. By now, the dance floor was clear except for the Heathers, standing in formation and glaring at Veronica, who'd finally noticed their wrath directed toward her. Incredibly drunk, the brunette seemed vaguely confused by their anger, until she cast another glance at JD, understanding dawning upon her features.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! There will be two more chapters of this, I'm counting it as a oneshot because fuck it. also it's a songfic to bad idea by girl in red!
> 
> if you enjoyed this, check out my fic Scarlet Musings, Sapphire Dreams!! (https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812475/chapters/62702029)
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are very appreciated


End file.
